1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image display method, and more particularly, to an image display method which can reset an original image according to the adjustment of a backlight.
2. Description of Related Art
A LCD includes a LCD panel and a light source module. The LCD panel itself does not emit light, and therefore the light source module has to be disposed for providing a surface light source to allow the LCD panel to display images. The light source module needs to emit light constantly once the LCD is turned on, and accordingly the light source module is the most power-consuming component in the LCD. Generally speaking, the power consumed by a light source module is about 70% of the power consumed by an entire LCD.
In order to resolve foregoing problem, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,881, the peak value of different image data is calculated, and the backlight is adjusted according to the calculated peak value, so that the affection of brightness variations to the image contrast can be reduced. However, this technique reduces the display quality and cannot keep the visual effect of an original image. Besides, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,769, the external light is detected by using a photo sensor device, and the image is adjusted through image processing according to a look-up table of gamma. However, this technique requires different designs regarding different devices and takes up too much memory space, and as a result, causes both hardware cost and software cost to be increased.